<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>浪漫不死 by Ververg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336728">浪漫不死</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg'>Ververg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>限时搞竞 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卓定和高天亮探讨了一下世界上最浪漫的地方是哪里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>限时搞竞 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>浪漫不死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>时间线大概在今年世界赛期间<br/>卓定第一人称视角</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“相互追逐本身就很浪漫。”</p><p> </p><p>[晚安，巴黎]<br/>
我这样讲。<br/>
实际上我没去过巴黎，我身边的人也没几个去过巴黎。但是他们很奇怪，总说巴黎是世界上最浪漫的城市，埃菲尔铁塔是爱情的象征。我不解，但还要装出赞同的样子，否则会遭到众多人的反击。话语权总被多数人控制着，我不想被当成另类，即便我对自己“另类”的本质心知肚明。我不把自己的另类当作特立独行，这只是每个人都会有的、属于自己的特异点，用以与他人区别开来——世界上的每个人都是不同的，要是全世界都千篇一律，那未免也太枯燥了。<br/>
其实人人都有另类的点，只是不知道为什么大家要装出同一副面孔。我能找到很多人身上的特异点，有时候还会好心指出——我认为这是一种夸赞，对方却总是避而不谈。<br/>
还好高天亮能接纳我的不同，也会温和地指出我的错误。比如左利手，比如第一次见面时的笑话。他说“我们是同一种人”，但不完全一样。在大部分时候我们是不同的：他更成熟，能言善辩；而我嘴笨，说不过他，一开始还被他照顾。明明是同龄人，他还比我小两个月——在我面前像个小大人。习惯被他照顾之后遇到不会的事我总会去找他，所以他后来说我粘人——只是我第一个想起的是他的名字，就像他会说出“我们关系最好”一样。<br/>
巴黎这座城市再次进入我的视野是去年世界赛的时候。我重新审视这个城市，现在这里被赋予了新的意义。他在巴黎比赛的那天晚上我坐在评论席，换衣服前里面套着的是妙蛙种子的卫衣。我不信什么牛鬼蛇神，但这是在千里之外的我能为他做的为数不多的事。这件事被他知道后他如我意料之中骂了我傻，我也不在意，因为我们都收获了最圆满的结局。<br/>
我，他，还有我们一起。<br/>
巴黎也因此被我打上浪漫的小标签。</p><p>今年是上海。<br/>
我在休息日的晚上和他打电话。酒店隔音不好，我说话的声音很小。他坐在没人的训练室和我语音，听起来还有回声。<br/>
“你知道吗，硬币哥和小幽姐第一次旅游去的地方是普吉岛。”高天亮说。<br/>
我回答：“现在知道了。”<br/>
“小幽姐之前说过这是她印象最深的事。你能说普吉岛不是世界上最浪漫的地方吗？”<br/>
“确实。”我说。硬币哥是个好男人，我嘴笨，学不来他说的话。<br/>
“你觉得世界上最浪漫的地方是哪里呢？”他问我。<br/>
我陷入沉思。是哪里呢？我想到上海，想到萍乡，甚至想到了威海，但都在心里一一否决。天大地大，我去过的城市寥寥，不敢妄下结论。<br/>
“反正不是巴黎。”高天亮替我回答。<br/>
“巴黎好玩吗？”我问他。他在欧洲呆了很久，跑了好几个国家和城市，至少比我要了解得多。<br/>
“还不如艾欧尼亚。”他话里掩饰不住地嫌弃，“只活在人们的口中。”<br/>
我不知道怎么接话，好在高天亮又补充道：“但那个夜晚令人难忘。”<br/>
时间和地点总是因为某件与众不同的事而被赋予新的内涵。我重新拾起巴黎这个答案。如果那晚我坐在雅高体育馆，可能也无法忘记当时的情景。<br/>
“但那也不是最浪漫的。”高天亮继续说，“难忘不等于浪漫。”<br/>
“那你觉得是哪里呢？”我问。<br/>
他不说话，像是在沉思。我安静地等待他的回答，同时也在思考自己的答案。终于他先开口，说：“我觉得最浪漫的地方——不是什么好地方。”<br/>
我“噗嗤”一声笑了出来：“怎么可能，能有多烂。”<br/>
“你去过都说烂的地方。”高天亮也笑了，“不过现在想想也没有很烂。”<br/>
我被他的话唤醒有关过去的回忆，是我们在一起、还没分开的时候的。当时觉得难捱的记忆已经忘得差不多了，剩下的大都是细细碎碎的日常，东一榔头西一棒槌，乱七八糟拼凑在一起。什么被高天亮搂着揪头发、坐在他腿上看比赛、比赛结束之后背着包一边聊天一边走去停车场……现在想想也挺快乐。<br/>
“你还记不记得……”高天亮话说一半就止住了。我等他继续说下去：“嗯？”<br/>
“算了，没什么。”他说，“现在这样就很好。”<br/>
我一开始以为他说自己，还赞同地点头，过了一会儿又觉得他是在说我们两个人。<br/>
“日子总是会越过越好的。你想啊，18年的时候……”高天亮絮絮叨叨，“反正再也不会比那时候更糟了！”<br/>
我顺着他的话想起那段记忆，不能上场的日子里每一天都比前一天更难熬。迈出黑暗的那一刻意味着离别，分开之后会发生什么没有人能预料到。好在路逐渐明朗，像以前那样的情况应该不会再有了。<br/>
“你会追上我、超越我……”<br/>
高天亮断断续续地说。我想起他之前在采访里说的话，现在这句话轮到我对他说了。<br/>
“现在我要……追上你。”<br/>
高天亮又笑了，和刚才的笑不一样。他说：“那我就去最浪漫的地方等你，要我给你指路吗？”<br/>
“你才不会等我。”我戳穿他的玩笑话，“就算是迷路我也能追上你的。”<br/>
“然后呢？”他问，“总会有更浪漫的地方吧？你也不会傻傻地站在原地等我。”<br/>
我说：“那就换你来追。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes：希望一切都能好起来，希望2021能够心想事成，诸事顺遂。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>